A Day at the Museum
A Day at the Museum is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I wanted to do another cryptozoology-themed story. I decided that, being a detective in this canon, Nick is interested in mysteries like cryptozoology, and has since revealed it to Judy, who has also developed an interest. This is about four weeks or so after they brought Bellwether to justice. When the museum finally re-opens, it reveals its new cryptozoology exhibit, to which Nick and Judy go during their big day at the museum. In this take of the Zootopia universe, the creatures are real, just not discovered. This is in Nick's POV. Story Ah, what a wonderful four weeks this has been I have Judy as my adoring girlfriend It has been the best time of my life The natural history museum has reopened A new exhibit has opened It is a new, permanent exhibit on cryptozoology, the study of hidden creatures like Bigfoot I have had an interest in the subject since 1999, when I was eleven One evening, I saw a show featuring cryptids I was fascinated I still have that interest I guess an interest in mysteries comes naturally for a detective I have introduced Judy to it, and she is now interested It is a fine Saturday Judy and I head over to the museum A lot of mammals had the same idea as us As we enter, I can see Bogo and Gazelle, as well as Kion Lionheart and Fuli Clawhauser with their moms We get our tickets and pass through the main area This where our encounter with Bellwether happened four weeks ago I momentarily remember when she tried to turn me savage so that I would kill Judy I was only acting I turned on Bellwether instead Seeing and hearing that troublemaker try to run for her life was quite satisfying We move on They have put the new exhibit toward the back, near their famed palentology hall We see much along the way Then, we enter it It is very impressive There are models of many famed cryptids Bigfoot, the most famous of all, which had been seen around Bunnyburrow The Chupacapbra, the spike-backed, bipedal bloodsucker sighted in the depths of the rainforest areas Lake monsters, seen in Zootopia's main lake area the Yeti, cousin to Bigfoot and seen in mountainous areas Thunderbirds and so many more It is very interesting They also have displays of alleged photos and videos of the beasts There are signs that tell about them Judy also tells me stories that she had heard from her relatives about Bigfoot sightings they have had She says that the creatures were supposed to have even come into their fields to raid crops Oh, my darling bunny, I love you! We were meant to be Today was a great day I look forward to many more Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:Cryptozoology-themed stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Stories where Kiuli is mentioned Category:Stories about Nick and Judy during the early days of their relationship